Artificial Redemption
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: A 'what-if' concerning the Red Queen. Read and review, please.


Creation began on 09-24-12

Creation ended on 09-26-12

Resident Evil

Artificial Redemption

A/N: My first take on fiction based off of the video game/film franchise. Movie-based universe. Looking at the flaws of a character and correcting them. Let's give it a go, shall we?

Clash! The shattering of the vial containing the T-Virus was the only sound made in the room once the unidentified made his getaway with a pack containing several vials of said virus and its anti-virus counterpart. As they left, the protean contents of the T-Virus evaporated from its liquid form and slipped into the air conditioning system.

Beep! A camera system went online and zoomed in on the shattered vial, registering it as a critical bio-hazard! As the AI in charge of running the facility became aware of the potential danger this bio-hazard possessed, a trio of scientists entered the room.

"…Perhaps I won't show up," the lady scientist told one of the men accompanying her.

"Why not?" One of them asked.

"Because I'm busy."

"Attention, please," a little girl's voice spoke over the intercom system. "Due to a bio-hazard leak, all Hive employees must be quarantined and examined for possible contamination. Please, head toward the medical labs in an orderly fashion. Thank you."

"Chairman Wesker," someone in front of the desk of the chairman of the Umbrella Corporation uttered out to him.

"Report," responded Wesker, looking out the window.

"A half-hour ago, a report of one of our underground facilities had a bio-hazard spill and was quarantined to prevent a potential outbreak."

"How bad was it?" He asked his underling.

"Nearly a quarter of the entire work staff at the Hive facility in Raccoon City had to be executed due to the bio-hazard," they answered. "They…started eating one another."

A total of thirty-seven members of the Hive had to be disposed due to their succumbing to the T-Virus, with a handful of seven others being administered the anti-virus almost succumbing to the virus, as well. In addition, due to the Red Queen activating her defense systems outside the Hive, two security operatives, Alice and Spence, were out cold for a few hours…with Spence found on the train in the emergency entrance by Alice when she woke up and started looking for him.

Unfortunately, three weeks later, by means of a method undetectable, even to Umbrella's security, an environmentalist group had somehow gotten the media to reveal some things about the Umbrella Corporation's darker secrets in their medical technological and healthcare firms. There were talks about a biological concoction that caused deceased cells within a subject to come back to life…but at a terrible price, and that its usage on a living subject caused mutations, with the revelation of the concoction being the base of at least two of Umbrella's healthcare products: The skincare product _Regenerate _and the pill product _Return_, the former reanimating dead skin cells and the latter burning away thirty pounds per pill, with the reason why the commercials showcasing each product always telling people to consult with their doctors before considering using them, as they always say at the end of them, _"Some side-effects may occur."_

Naturally, Umbrella tried to deny any involvement in the creation of the T-Virus, but whatever attempts to bury their exposed workings was for naught. Their research on the T-Virus was too deep-seated to be denied. Questions of how the virus got into the hands of an environmentalist group came and nobody knew how, not even the other employees that knew nothing about the virus that select scientists had been developing, modifying, planning on selling to the highest bidder in the military world.

The loss of political and financial power drove the corporation in liquidation within the course of four months, with investigations on several high-priority scientists lasting up to two weeks per scientist that was investigated and questioned.

No one within the corporation would ever suspect that Alice, teaming up with the environmentalist Lisa Anderson, would discover the case containing both the T-Virus and its anti-virus counterpart after finding Spence, still unconscious, on the train. As for Spence himself, he came to unable to recall what he was doing before being found by Alice.

A/N: Well, I'll leave it like this until someone reviews it. Imagine what can happen when one little detail is changed. Looking up the Red Queen of the movie-based universe, some stated she had various flaws; the first being that she killed the people instead of informing them of the outbreak within the Hive, allowing them to develop the anti-virus in time to save themselves before the process of becoming an undead became inevitable, and the second flaw being that she didn't report the leak to the rest of Umbrella, which would've helped to prevent the outbreak and eventual destruction of Raccoon City in the second film. Read and review. And if anyone's waiting on my final chapter of my _Avatar_ story with Yue and Sokka, it'll come in due time.


End file.
